gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
The Reunion with Relena
|image=Gw-ep30-reunion-with-relena.jpg |english=The Reunion with Relena |kanji=リリーナとの再 |romaji=Rirīna tono Saikai |episode=30 |series=New Mobile Report Gundam Wing |japanese airdate=November 3, 1995 |english airdate=April 14, 2000 }} The Reunion with Relena is the thirtieth episode of Mobile Suit Gundam Wing. It first aired in Japan on November 3, 1995 and North America on April 14, 2000. Synopsis In the woods a group of OZ soldiers are blasted by Leos, which are led by Heero. Heero is engaging in an operation with the Treize Faction, which Quatre had opposed. Heero goes anyway, and Quatre heads to a nearby city. The OZ soldiers continue to fight the Treize Faction. Meanwhile, in the Sanc Kingdom, Dorothy has obtained information on both Heero and Quatre. Quatre walks through the city and witnesses OZ troops harassing an old man. The soldiers are making all physically fit men in the city join them. The mayor sees the OZ commander; he doesn't want the citizens to go into battle when they believe in peace. Quatre helps the old man up, who tells Quatre that these things occur often in the area. More OZ troops drive by, and Aries suits fly by as well. The mayor wants to evacuate the town, but the OZ Commander refuses; he is confident that they will defeat the Treize Faction. The OZ troops pass a group of Treize Faction Leos hiding in the bushes. Heero is among them; he flashes back to the battle briefing, in which he is placed in charge. The Treize Faction easily blows through the enemy troops. The town is in a frenzy as suits battle there and crash into various buildings. Quatre thinks that Heero should stop fighting here. Heero is about to finish off the enemies when he notices that the citizens are still in the city. He changes his strategy and decides to defend the city. He blasts OZ tanks, but is hit and kneels down. He reports to the Treize Faction commander that they have failed due to too many casualties. A ship lands in the Sanc Kingdom harbor. Meanwhile in the Institution, Relena talks to a class about pacifism. She gets into a debate with Dorothy about battles. Relena leaves the building as Dorothy watches. She says 2 Gundam pilots will arrive soon. OZ soldiers inform the commander in the town that a Gundam pilot is among the Treize Faction. He decides that they'll destroy the nation while battling the Treize Faction. Quatre watches Virgo Mobile Dolls arrive while the people are leaving the city. Back in the Sanc Kingdom, Pagan approaches Relena. He asks Relena if she is alright; there has been a lot of pressure on her due to many countries pledging pacifism. Pagan says she is worried about Dorothy. Relena is confident nothing bad will come from her though. Pagan tells her that Heero Yuy is nearby, and that Noin is going to bring him to the Sanc Kingdom. The Treize Faction continues to battle the Virgos, but are easily wiped out. Heero finds himself in trouble. Back in town, the citizens remain calm while the soldiers are panicking. Quatre decides to head to the Sanc Kingdom after talking to the Old Man about pacifism. Quatre overtakes an Aries Mobile Suit and takes off. Tons of Virgos surround Heero, but Quatre arrives to save him. Noin also shows up and brings the beam gattling from Wing Gundam. Quatre uses it to destroy Virgos while Noin blasts them in her jet. The 2 Gundam pilots get in the jet and head for the Sanc Kingdom. They arrive, where Relena waits. Pagan tells Noin that he told Relena earlier about Heero. They hope that Relena will not find out about the Gundams held in the Sanc Kingdom. Relena smiles as Heero and Quatre get off the jet. Staff *'Script:' Katsuhiko Chiba *'Unit Director:' Kunihiro Mori *'Animation Director:' Nobuyoshi Nishimura